When I Stop to Think About It
by JackTheRiPper
Summary: Song fic to Three Days GraceI Hate Everything About You, DG, Ginny's POV. Compatible: maybe they could’ve been, once, long ago, before everything. 'I hate everything about you Why do I love you'


__

Title: When I Stop To Think About It

Author: JacktheRiPper

Rated: PG13 

Reviews: Yes please

Disclaimer: HP belongs to JKR and others, I own nothing [...not even Draco:( ]

A/N: My little sis begged me to write a D/G song fic to (I Hate) Everything About you by Three Days Grace, so I did, on top of that she wanted me to give her credit so there.

***Lyrics are in Italics

So I might as well just dedicate the thing to her, ha, dedicated to Andrea (the little pain in the ass)

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Compatible: maybe they could've been, once, long ago, before - everything. 

At first it was like grinding teeth, he'd notice her, she'd notice him, but they'd clash so horribly that it felt like a bomb going off whenever they spoke, argued or saw each other across the hall. He wooed her like a little boy wooing a little girl in a playground: by pulling her hair or throwing sand in her face. It left her confused when...she was always confused.

It all went so fast, they didn't even like each other. He was still the slytherin bastard Draco Malfoy, a snobby rich boy who made fun of little Ginny Weasley. She was still a gryffindor, granted a shy one, as well as a Weasley, muggle lover, Harry Potter worshipper. But they say that opposites attract, maybe...maybe not.

__

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake

By every silent scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

"Draco...mmmph...Draco we really have to stop this, it just can't keep happening. I'm serious..." She protested. Yet her attempts were useless, drowned out by the moan that escaped her open lips.

He knew how to play her, to get her to melt into him; she didn't know how he did it but he always got what he wanted...always. And she, well she just wasn't strong enough to fight back, to resist. 

"Just once more Gin, please..." His voice rang in her ears, the 'please' breaking her, allowing him to mould her into whatever his will desired. 

Then his lips crashed to hers and she just couldn't think, all thoughts escaped her grasp, and it didn't matter anymore. 

Only when I stop to think about it

It didn't matter that if given the chance to clear her head, she would never touch him...love him.

__

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

But that wasn't a good enough excuse.

The secret meetings in abandoned classrooms, the quick trysts in random places. It was unthinkable to explain why she did it, in fact she was too caught up in the way his hands felt wrapped around her, the way his lips seared her flesh, to think much at all.

__

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

It could have been worse, he could have left and she would have been left alone. She never liked to be alone, and ever since Tom happened, she didn't trust herself enough to be left alone. When she was with Draco she forgot all those bad things, they just didn't exist anymore.

It was nice, to have him there, a constant, someone that she could count on to never change. There couldn't be more between them, they hated each other, those were the facts. And if he ever left, well, she wouldn't miss him per say, she'd just miss the comfort that he offered.

__

Only when I stop to think about it

She wondered what he thought about all this, why he did it. Her reasons were predictable, maybe his would be something different. She did wonder if he cared about her, would he miss her, her touch, her kisses? 

And if she was able to admit it to herself, she would confess that maybe, there was a slightest chance that she could fall in love with him, even if she hated him, and even if he probably hated her back just as much.

Was it possible for him to love? For her to love him?

__

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

"Gin, stay with me..." More of a whisper, a question in a tone of voice she'd never heard him use, not with her, or with anyone.

And as she looked at him, wrapped in uncharacteristic white sheets under a dark canopy, laying there, one hand reaching to pull her back he didn't look like Draco Malfoy anymore, he was just Draco. And when she thought about Draco, her mind ran back to all the little things, like when he'd kiss her, he'd devour her, not because he could, but because he couldn't get enough of her.

He didn't seem so bad, not really.

Only when I stop to think about you,

I know,

Only when you stop to think about me,

Do you know?

He really did have her wrapped around his little finger, he could control her and she wouldn't care. It's not all that fair really, all he had to do was ask it off her and she would give in. Could he be abusing that thrust, after all she often found herself between his bed sheets, not unwillingly, just unknowingly.

She hated him for that, the fact, that once again she wasn't in control of herself, and again it was a Slytherin Prince who had her caught in his web. 

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me?

She'd gotten mixed up in something so confusing that she couldn't think anymore, she couldn't do anything. Because she had fallen in love with someone that she didn't even know, couldn't know because he wouldn't let her in that far.

I hate

You hate

I hate

You love me

"What if I'm serious now, huh Draco? We can't do this again, never again. You won't let me in, and I just can't take it, because I don't know who you are. And no Draco, you can't just kiss me and make it better."

She'd said it, everything that came to mind, she'd pushed him away, made him listen, and all he did was stare at her, with those sad gray eyes. She'd told herself not to look, but she was so confused, so helpless.

"Don't think about it Gin, just...just go sleep we'll talk about it in the morning. Everything will be better in the morning."

She shouldn't have, but his eyes begged her, and his words pulled her in. She felt his arms wrap around her securely protecting her, somehow, though she didn't really understand how he did it.

Maybe everything would be better in the morning. She couldn't help but scowl at the thought that she believed him. She shouldn't, really she shouldn't trust strangers.

She closed her eyes, and started to fall into a world of dreams and anonymous bliss. The last thing that she heard was Draco kissing the top of her head, and mumbling against her skull the four words she couldn't have hated more at the moment

"That's a good girl..." 

As he curved himself around her he couldn't help but wonder if it really would be better in the morning, if she would forget tonight.

__

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

End

A/N: I'm thinking of expanding this fic idea, the plot seems good, and I love this pairing. So I just might make a bigger fic out of it if I get requests to do it, otherwise expect no more unless you review and ask me for more....

Reviews would be nice.

Yes, yes they would.

Reviews taste good...squishy(inside joke)


End file.
